Run
by thatgirl45
Summary: He was everywhere, but not nearly close enough... “I’m sorry I love you,” He said... MoriXharu.


**Okay, So, This is my first attempt at an OHSHC fanfiction. I know Haruhi is terribly OOC. Sorry, but I really wanted her to be dependent on him or it wouldn't have come out right. The song "Run" by Snow Patrol inspired this story.**

**Pairing: Haruhi x Mori**

**Summary: He was everywhere, but not nearly close enough... "I'm sorry I love you," He said. MoriXharu.**

---

**Run  
By: thatgirl45**

**---**

It was late in the third music room.

Soft, instrumental music was playing in the background as two of the Host Club members lingered behind at the bar. Of course, this wasn't the usual sitting arrangements, but as it had been the day of their Las Vegas theme, they really didn't prefer to sit on the over-stuffed couches. The talk was smooth, effortless. It had moments of silence, but there was a different tone—a different _feel_—to the silence. It was welcomed, it was acknowledged, and it was not disturbed.

It was these moments that she secretly lived (really, _thrived_) for; the moments where it was just her and him, together. The conversations that would span over everything; her fears, his hopes, their friends…Nights like this were always greatly appreciated and yet so far in-between. The others had no clue. And cleaning duties were never a routine. Who was there, was there.

And yet she worried. Their time, which had seemed so long in the beginning of the year, was dwindling down. There was only days left before his departure, his graduation. She knew of his plans, just like every good friend did. She felt empty, where had all the time gone?

"You're leaving soon," she said aloud, the words hanging in the air. He set his beautiful onyx colored eyes upon her, he knew her well enough to not finish her thoughts. She was unpredictable that way.

She breathed in, "You're leaving me." Finally, her insecurity was placed out there. She saw understanding flash in his eyes. He knew her feelings. He could see them in the back of her mind, growing stronger every day. Even though their topics covered everything, they would slyly avoid this particular one. Saving the conversation for another day, but he could tell, as she set her chocolate-brown eyes on him, that this couldn't be shoved away again.

"I'll never leave you." He sounded confident, sure, something that he rarely was without his best friend around him. He grabbed her two hands, placing them in his and stared deep, searchingly into her eyes.

He felt her cast them down to the floor, avoiding him. Were those tears? He could see her eyes look oddly glassy, but Haruhi? Strong, powerful, never dependent on anyone Haruhi? It almost seemed cruel that he was seeing this now. Her tears were finally escaping and sliding down her cheek.

At this moment, she didn't need to speak words to tell him how much she needed him, how much she didn't think she could live without him. She used to be so strong. And somehow, she unraveled, she came undone. She gave into her rule of never getting too close with—never being dependent on—anyone. True, she didn't regret a moment with him, a moment of their time together. She'd do it all over again if she had to.

"Don't leave me," She said, looking up into his eyes, knowing what he'd say. He gave her a look of longing, a want to say okay, a desire to say he wouldn't. Because he knew she wasn't talk emotionally anymore. He brought her hands to his lips, pressing her hands against them. She was making it so hard.

"I'm sorry, you know I have to," He said, finally summoning the strength to break his own heart (and hers). She clenched her eyes tightly, as if imagining a different day, a different scenario, a different answer. But she opened them slowly and smiled sadly at him. He knew she'd understand; she always did.

He couldn't take it anymore, and stood from his stool, and closing the gap in between them. He dropped her hands and cupped her chin with one of his hands. He pressed his lips softly against hers, knowing it would never be enough. He dropped his hands to surround her small frame. She threw her arms over him, and tangled her hands in his hair. He was everywhere, but not nearly close enough…

They pulled away, gasping for air, still staring into each other's eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said again, "I'm sorry I love you. I'm sorry I have to leave you."

She smiled sadly again, as he put his forehead against hers. This wouldn't be the last time they talked about his departure, nor the last time they held each other.

It was late in the third music room.

Soft, instrumental music was playing in the background as two of the Host Club members lingered behind at the bar.

It wasn't the first time, for Fujioka Haruhi or Morinozuka Takashi, and it probably wouldn't be the last.

---

**Corrections are a drug.**

**And comments are love.**

**--thatgirl45**


End file.
